


brats don't get rewards.

by undeadcannibal



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Reader is a brat oops, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadcannibal/pseuds/undeadcannibal
Summary: One should know better than to tease the Chief.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	brats don't get rewards.

"If you keep at it, you're going to end up over my knee."

The threat he gave did little to stop you; it only spurred you on further. Flashing him an impish smile as he glanced at you from behind the open manila folder.

"Aw, is that all?"

"Not if you keep up this little act of yours." He drawled in a stern tone.

Despite acting unbothered, you could tell from the tone of his voice that there was a tick in his jaw. Your actions having just rubbed him the wrong way. Shame that still wasn't going to stop you from digging your own grave. Tilting your head oh-so-casually to the side, you continued to stroke your foot over the front of his slacks and didn't intend on stopping until he made you.

"What do you plan on doing about it, Chief?"

Before you had time to finish off your remark with a teasing giggle, the tables were being turned quicker than you could blink. Your seat on top of his desk table turned into you sliding across the cold material, making you jump a little when he then tossed the closed folder beside your head.

“Careful there, brat. Or--”

“--Or what? You’ll punish me?”

Crossing the unspoken line the two of you had set between yourselves wasn’t something you often did, but damn did it feel good when you choose to. You could hear his hand cutting through the air before he struck your ass, eliciting a hiss that turned into a moan halfway through.

Hopper didn’t even bother giving you a reply, instead choosing to strike the opposite side. Even through the layers of clothing you wore you still felt a sting from the hit. Prompting your legs to spread apart enough to welcome him between them. Much like everything else he did, he wasted little time in slotting himself between your thighs, letting his hands fall down to your ass so he could squeeze your aching backside.

“Ohh, wouldn’t you like to know?” He replied, smirking when his fingers looped at the hem of your jeans and underwear. Tugging them both down just enough to expose your ass to the chill air of his office.

Punishment or not, you were enjoying every moment of your little late-night hangout in his office. What had originally been you trying to pass the time while he was stuck with last-minute work turned into a teasing session. One that had you wet between legs and aching for him to do just about anything to you.

As he watched your smooth thighs press and spread apart over and over he mulled over what to do with you now. Having you open and squirming in front of him made many thoughts come to mind. None of them saint-like and all of them likely to have you walking a little funny by the time the two of you leave. Thankfully the office was going to be empty, leaving him to enjoy any outcome that he chose to roll with.

Lifting his hand, he carefully struck your left ass cheek again, resulting in yet another sweet sound from you. Unlike the first set, between each hit, he was quick to soothe the stinging flesh with a rub of his palm.

The feeling of his calloused hand rubbing away the twinge of pain that came. One... two... three... he didn’t stop until each cheek had received five swats apiece. By the time the final hit was given, your lip was firmly bit between your teeth. Small pants and whines threatened to spill out as you recovered on his desk. Hips working on their own accord and aimlessly rocking forth against the edge of it, though you received little pleasure from it. The Chief made sure of that with a quick and harsh backward tug of your lower body by gripping your hips.

“Please...”

“Hm?” Hopper teased in a playful tone. “What was that, sweet thing?”

Gritting your teeth, you turned and looked at him over your shoulder. It was very tempting to be defiant and toss him a coy look, maybe even wiggle your hips to try and get what you want. However, you knew any attempt would be futile right now. Judging from the fact that he’d yet to do anything but spank you - depriving you of any sort of pleasure you could try and get - it was probably best to be good and play along.

Batting your lashes at him, you offered the Chief a sweet smile. “Pretty please, can you make me come, Sir? I’ll be good~”

That made him laugh. Deep and genuine, and had it been any other circumstance, you would’ve swooned over the sweet sound. Watching him lean down made you eager to receive the pleasure of his rough facial hair burning the inside of your thighs before sweet bliss...

Hopper appeared absolutely predatory as he leaned in close enough just to press a kiss right at the curvature of where your ass met your thigh. Denying you any sort of satisfaction before tugging up your underwear and bottoms again. Making sure they were secure before helping you stand and turn to face him. Leaning down, he swiftly kissed your temple before grabbing those hips of yours.

Taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of how you fit just right inside his hands, he took the time to return you to your original place on top of his desk. Grabbing the file as he went to sit back in hit seat while you sat there, turned on and pouting.

“What gives?” You asked, crossing your arms over your chest to really sell the image of a spoiled brat denied of what they wanted.

Appearing as unbothered as if he’d hadn’t just pulled such a stunt, he made sure to crack open the folder loud enough for you to hear. Licking at his thumb before flicking over to another page. You doubted he was even reading anything, the bastard...

The same way he’d glanced at you before this all started, he simultaneously grinned and shrugged a single shoulder. “I’ve got work, and you’ve got an attitude to fix, little one.”

Groaning loudly, you made sure to make a dramatic gesture of discontent in the form of your middle finger as he flipped to another page in the file. “You’re an ass, Jim.”

“And you’re a brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so it's been a hot minute since I wrote/posted anything on this account, but whatevs. Posted this on tumblr to revive my writing blog as well. If you enjoyed this piece, feel free to request whatever you'd like! And as always, thank you for reading and leaving any kudos/comment/etc!


End file.
